


Traps Make the Best Healsluts

by Blizzaga



Category: Final Fantasy III
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Feminization, Futa on Male, Futanari, Healslut, femboy, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzaga/pseuds/Blizzaga
Summary: When the Warriors of Light have the opportunity to change Jobs, Arc sees it as a chance to stop being the group's White Mage. Refia is quick to remind the bottom-heavy femboy of his real role in the party.





	Traps Make the Best Healsluts

A pained shout rang through the Molten Cave as flames washed over Ingus. The exhausted warrior could barely keep his shield raised, though it was unlikely to help him survive another fireball from the advancing salamander. The beast swung its tail, slamming against Ingus and sending him sprawling across the scorching floor.

“Come on, come on…” Luneth muttered to himself, energy slowly gathering between his hands. The mage only needed a few more seconds, but it seemed unlikely that he’d get them. With Ingus barely conscious and struggling to stand, the salamander had a clear path to Luneth. 

Ingus’s eyes suddenly shot wide open as vitality surged through him. A soft light enveloped the blonde as his burns and bruises quickly disappeared. Arc ran up from behind, nearly tripping on his flowing white robes.

“Are you okay?” he asked. He’d used up the last of his magic — the next time someone went down, they wouldn’t be getting back up.

Ingus nodded, rose to his feet, and ran at the salamander right as it started rushing towards Luneth. The salamander briefly looked over at the charging blonde, and that second of distraction was all Luneth needed.

“Blizzara!” Razor-sharp icicles materialised around the salamander, piercing its red-hot hide with ease. The monster let out a terrible shriek, coming to a stop and stumbling backwards. 

“Ingus, gimme a boost!” Refia shouted, sprinting at the salamander. Finally, her chance had come! Positioned between the monster and the redhead, Ingus turned to face Refia and crouched down, raising his shield above him. Refia jumped onto the shield, leaping as Ingus stood up and launched her with all his might. The Monk was thrown up above the salamander’s head, and the dazed monster peered up just in time to see Refia flying down towards it. She brought her fists together, slamming them over the salamander’s snout with a yell. It teetered back as Refia landed on the ground, her legs pounding from the impact. With a low hiss, the salamander fell hard on its back, sending a rumble through the cave. Its flesh started to bubble as though boiling away, and the four heroes watched it shrink until it returned to the now-unmoving figure of Gutsco the Rogue. For a moment, everyone stayed quiet as though any sudden noise would cause him to attack again. Several seconds passed where the only sound was the quiet bubbling of the surrounding magma. Eventually, Refia broke the silence.

“Hooooly crap, that was close.” She fell back onto her butt, panting with a relieved smile on her face. 

“That shouldn’t have been so hard,” Ingus muttered, sheathing his sword.

“Geez, can’t you just be happy about a victory for once?” Refia huffed. “We won! We’re alive! Be happy!” She threw her arms up in celebration, then winced as the sudden movement forced an ache to run through her body. Luneth picked up his hat, which had fallen off during the fray, and dusted it off.

“We should see the Crystal, right? It ought to be right up ahead.” The cavern grew deeper up ahead — their next destination was obvious. Luneth and the other boys continued onward.

“I just sat down,” Refia whined. When no-one paid her any concern, she stood up with a groan and headed after her companions. 

Salty wind blew through Ingus’s hair. Normally he wasn’t fond of the taste and smell of the air at sea, but compared to the Molten Cave, it felt damn near euphoric. He turned from the bow of the Enterprise, his new helmet clutched under an arm. The sea was calm, and there wasn’t a monster in sight. They would have a smooth trip to their next destination for sure. 

“How does the new Job feel?” Luneth called. So far, only Ingus had taken advantage of the Fire Crystal’s blessing. 

“Feels like a complete upgrade in every sense,” Ingus replied. He wasn’t quite used to fighting as a Knight yet, but he was confident that leaving his old Job behind had been the right call. “I have to say, things are looking pretty good.”

“Absolutely,” Luneth said with a nod. Two Crystals down already! With every milestone in their journey, their power grew. They’d had a few close calls along the way, but it was becoming clear that the quartet could handle whatever the world threw at them.

“Something on your mind?” Luneth asked, looking to his side. Arc had been leaning against the ship’s railing and staring out at the sea for a while, seemingly lost in his thoughts. When Luneth didn’t get a reply, he gave his friend a nudge.

“Hm? Sorry, I was thinking about the Crystal,” Arc said, finally facing the taller boy. “We’ve got new Jobs now, maybe I should give one of them a try. Scholar sounds nice…” 

“Whoa, whoa!” Refia blurted out, suddenly emerging from below deck. “Did I hear that right? You can’t change jobs! We need our White Mage!” She advanced on Arc, a scowl on her face. The Enterprise gave a quiet creak as the redhead stormed over.

“I’m inclined to agree,” Ingus said. “White Magic is too valuable. Without it, we never would’ve made it this far.”

“And you’re really good at it!” Luneth added with an earnest smile. “You’ve saved the day a bunch of times!”

“Besides, Scholar? Really?” Refia said, the disdain in her voice clear. “Come on, that totally sounds like a Job that’ll be useful for literally one specific battle, and otherwise dead weight for our entire adventure.” Luneth shot her a look, but she didn’t pay him any attention. 

“I guess,” Arc mumbled, looking at his feet. 

“Healing’s important!” Luneth insisted. “If we don’t have our healer, we lose. You’re the most valuable member of the group!”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Refia muttered under her breath.

“Look, let’s just carry on with our current Jobs for now,” Luneth said. “We’ve got a great balance going!” Behind him, Ingus gave his new helmet a sheepish squeeze. 

“All right,” Arc sighed. Maybe he’d have a better chance of changing Jobs after the next Crystal… 

Night had fallen. Arc was usually the first to turn in when they slept on the Enterprise; he liked to retire to his room early so he could spend some time reading before bed. The White Mage had headed below deck and to his own quarters, nudging the door open and slipping inside.

His room was nothing fancy. A small bed sat in the corner, the legs firmly attached to the floor so it wouldn’t be moved by the ship’s swaying. A lantern atop a small desk was adjacent to his bed, and a bookshelf jutted out from the opposite wall. Arc headed to the shelf, perusing the various titles he had collected on their journey so far. 

Without any movement from Arc or the Enterprise, the door slammed shut. Arc spun around, suddenly finding himself staring at Refia. 

“That was a sneaky little trick,” she said, her expression somewhere between a smile and a sneer. 

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Arc stammered. He would’ve liked to back away, but he was already stuck against a wall. As though sensing Arc’s fear, Refia began approaching.

“Trying to switch Jobs like that,” the redhead accused. “Really, did you think you could get away with it?” Soon she was standing right in front of Arc. She was only an inch taller than him, but at this distance it felt like a much greater difference. 

“I just… thought it’d be nice to try something else,” Arc tried, forcing himself to make eye contact with the Monk. 

“Why the heck would you want that?” Refia asked with a raised eyebrow. “You’re making it sound like you don’t love being my adorable little healslut~” Arc’s face immediately went bright red, and his plan of looking Refia in the eye fell apart. The monk giggled and reached out with both hands, cupping Arc’s freckled cheeks and running her thumbs over them. “Being a submissive healer _suits_ you, Arc,” Refia continued, her tone suddenly kind and motherly. “You’re not meant to be on the front lines like me. Save all the fighting to the real heroes, heal me when I need it, and _serve_ me when I want it… Now be a good boy and invite me to your bed.” She gave his left cheek a patronising little pat, and moved her hands behind her back.

This was far from the first time Arc had been stuck alone with an uppity Refia. Not long after Arc first became a White Mage, Refia had started coming to him for some ‘private healing sessions.’ Arc had been totally against the idea at first, but he was a poor arguer and Refia was far too headstrong for someone as passive as Arc to deal with. He had given in to her urging in the hopes that it would be a one time thing and Refia would lose interest after the first time. Of course, that wasn’t the case. Again and again, Refia came to Arc for ‘healing’ she clearly didn’t need. And every time Refia approached him, turning her down seemed to grow harder and harder. On its own, spending so much private time with a gorgeous girl like Refia sounded fantastic! What could someone in a position like that possibly have to complain about? 

“Are you fuggin’ slow?” Refia suddenly asked. Arc blinked in surprise and shook his head as though clearing his mind. Getting lost in his own thoughts and bothering the others as a result was something Arc was no stranger to.

“Sorry, um… Should we go to my bed?” Arc finally asked. 

“Oh, what a marvelous idea!” Refia chirped, clapping her hands together. “That sounds like a _delightful_ time.” She grabbed Arc’s hand and led him to his bed, taking a seat on the edge and patting her lap. “Come on, sit down.” Arc looked down Refia’s body, his eyes lingering on her crotch. With a nervous gulp, he straddled the redhead’s lap. “Good boy,” Refia hummed, her hands immediately settling on Arc’s butt. He let out a soft gasp, wriggling his hips as Refia began squeezing his rump. The curve of Arc’s plump ass was usually hidden by his baggy robes, but that little disguise was useless with Refia’s greedy hands grabbing it all over. Even through his clothes, Arc’s thick rear pushed out between Refia’s squeezing fingers. “Hm… Yup, your butt’s definitely growing!” Refia decided amidst the ass-fondling.

“It is not!” Arc whined, his cheeks flushing red again. He gave his hips another wriggle, provoking a grin from Refia. 

“Really?” she said. “I’m not sure about that. I remember being able to comfortably fit most of your butt in my hands at the start of our journey. Look at it now~” She cupped the boy’s booty, making it wobble in her grasp. Each cheek easily overfilled her hands, spilling out over her palms and between her fingers. “Mmhm, it’s getting bigger for sure.” Refia raised her hand and brought it down hard on Arc’s behind, forcing a surprised yelp from him. The sudden cry quickly turned into a low groan as Refia began kneading his doughy cheeks. “Sounds like it’s more sensitive too~” the Monk teased.

“Sh-shut up…” Arc panted, clinging onto Refia’s shoulders for support. Dammit, he should’ve been able to handle something as tame as a little through-the-clothes groping! Why was this getting him so worked up? Unable to fight the urge, Arc wiggled against Refia’s lap once again, now finding himself grinding against the bulge growing from Refia’s crotch. Before Arc could stop himself, a girly moan had escaped his lips.

“Hah! I heard that, pervert,” Refia smirked, giving Arc another spank. “See? You’re _meant_ to be the healer. Can you see a Warrior making lewd noises like that? ‘Course not! So you can forget about changing Jobs. Maybe it can happen if the next Crystal gives us the Healbitch class or something like that… But until then, you’re stuck as our White Mage. So get used to it~” She leaned in to rest her forehead against Arc’s, her hands still continuing their assault on the boy’s fat ass. Every so often, Arc rocked his hips to grind himself against Refia’s growing bulge. “Do you need reminding of your role in the party?” Refia asked. Arc couldn’t find his voice; the only response he could give was another feeble grind against the lump straining Refia’s gi. “I think this silly little slut needs a reality check,” the redhead snickered. “On your knees.”

Arc rose from the Monk’s lap and took a step back. Despite there being nothing at all physically in the way of him leaving, Arc found himself falling to his knees and looking up at the redhead. If he left, she’d just come and hound him later! It’d be silly to delay the inevitable like that, wouldn’t it? Yeah, it was better to just give in to Refia’s demands so she’d hurry up and leave him alone… At least, that was how Arc rationalised it to himself. 

Refia stood from the bed, her eyes on the mage kneeling before her. Without looking away from Arc, Refia untied the belt holding her gi closed and shrugged her shoulders, letting the fabric hang on her arms for a moment before slipping out of it completely. The corner of Refia’s mouth twitched as she moved her hands to the tiny black undershirt covering her chest and exposing her navel. Unsurprisingly, the Monk was in excellent shape! There was some obvious muscle definition in her biceps and thighs, and her once barely noticeable abs were now pleasantly toned. She was far from shredded, but definitely had a fit body worth showing off.

The undershirt came next. Refia tugged it up and off, her perky breasts bouncing free. The redhead wasn’t particularly top-heavy — each pale mound was _just_ large enough to qualify as a handful. Refia idly bounced on the spot, sending jiggles through her modest bust.

“Geez, Arc,” she snickered. “You’ve got a bare pair of boobs right above you, and you’re looking straight ahead. What gives?”

“… Sorry, pardon?” Arc replied after a moment. Yet again, the mage had become lost in his own thoughts. This time, however, he had done so while staring at the huge bulge directly at eye-level with him, visibly twitching behind the fabric of Refia’s shorts.

“Oh, never mind,” Refia huffed. Teasing Arc was no fun if he was oblivious to it! With a roll of her eyes, the redhead finally dropped her shorts. Fabric bunched up around Refia’s ankles, and a heavy **_thud_ **echoed throughout Arc’s room as Refia’s fat fuckrod flopped free and smacked the mage’s face. He let out a surprised yelp and recoiled back before glaring up at the pugilist.

“Whoops, my bad,” Refia said in a tone that didn’t sound even slightly apologetic. Arc just gave a pout, but soon he found his attention rapidly focusing on the twitching schlong right in front of him. Jutting out from Refia’s crotch was almost eleven inches of uncut cockmeat, throbbing as though it was _demanding_ worship. Veins ran in an irregular pattern from base to tip, leading to a head wrapped in foreskin. Heavy, perfectly smooth balls hung below, obviously packed to the brim with potent fuckslime. Completing the package was a little patch of orange fuzz sitting at the base of Refia’s cock. The Monk lowered a hand, gripped the base of her shaft, and smacked it against Arc’s cheek.

“Watch it!” the healer whined. A second later, and he was nuzzling against the uncut fuckspire.

“Maybe I’d take you more seriously if you were any good at pretending you’re not hungry for cock,” Refia hummed. With her free hand, she reached down and gave Arc’s hair a little ruffle. 

“I am not!” Arc insisted, his freckled cheeks burning red. He didn’t rub his face against Refia’s dick on instinct or anything! He just… knew the fastest ways to satisfy Refia and get her out of his hair! Everything he did with Refia was done in the name of logic and efficiency.

“Liar.” Refia’s hands moved back and settled against Arc’s bed. Her bare foot reached out to Arc’s crotch, grinding against the little bulge in the mage’s robes and provoking a low groan from him. “Think it doesn’t count as getting hard if your erection’s too small to notice? Sorry, it doesn’t work like that~” Arc had no response to that; he could only squirm as Refia teased him. The redhead spread her toned thighs and beckoned Arc with her hand. “Go on.” Those two little words were all the urging Arc needed. The mage gulped, leaned in close, and dragged his tongue up the length of Refia’s cock. The heavy member gave a throb as soon as Arc’s tongue made contact with it, seemingly pleased by the attention. In long, slow movements, Arc moved from base to tip, gradually coating the underside of Refia’s cock in saliva. He traced along veins where he could, letting them guide his depraved journey. 

All the licking eventually had precum starting to drool from the tip of Refia’s cock. It built up around the head before slipping down the underside of her cock where it soon met Arc’s tongue. The mage couldn’t stop the shudder than ran through his body when the potent flavor made contact with his tastebuds, quickly dominating them and bringing another groan from the femboy. A few more licks wouldn’t hurt, right? Just to… speed up the process and get Refia out of his room. Arc’s tongue began moving in more deliberate motions, firmly pressing against Refia’s rigid rod and collecting more powerful prenut as it dragged its way up to the tip again and again. The mage had yet to notice how his breathing was starting to deepen, but Refia had certainly picked up on it and was grinning down at her needy partner. 

“Hah… Hah…” Arc panted, starting to lose himself in the task of coating Refia’s dick in saliva. How long had he been down here? It was kinda hard to tell… Surely it had only been a couple of minutes. Yet again, Arc licked all the way from the base of Refia’s shaft to the tip. This time, however, he stayed at the head. He glanced up at Refia, pressed his mouth against the tip of her cock, and began working his way down. Moving slowly, Arc shifted his gaze back up to Refia’s face as he sank down a millimeter at a time. His hands gripped the base of Refia’s shaft, holding it upright as it throbbed heartily against in his mouth. 

With a gasp, Arc suddenly pulled off the redhead’s member. Using only his lips, Arc had peeled back Refia’s foreskin to reveal the fat, dark purple head beneath. A few moments passed where Arc just sat there, quietly panting as he stared at the pugilist’s fat fuckrod. Without making the conscious decision to do so, Arc leaned in and planted a loving smooch against the fat mushroom head. 

“Ah…” He suddenly leaned back as though realising what he’d just done. 

“What’s the matter?” Refia snickered. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself!” Arc didn’t reply; he just bit his bottom lip and glanced down at the floor. “Geez, _now_ you’re embarrassed?” Refia said with a roll of her eyes. “Come on, it’s just me here! I’m not gonna judge you for being a cock-craving slut.”

“Would you stop talking like that?” Arc whined, looking up to give Refia a glare. Of course, once his gaze was turned upwards, he ended up just staring at Refia’s cock again.

“Maybe I’ll knock it off after you stop being a perverted cockpig,” Refia offered. Arc opened his mouth to protest again, but Refia gave a quick swing of her hips. The mage ended up merely yelping as Refia’s rod bounced against his cheek with a meaty **thwack**. “If you’re done whining, get back to work. I’ve got balls too, y’know.” 

Arc _nearly_ argued with the girl… but that was probably a bad idea. That’d just set her off on another mocking tirade. It’d be easier for both of them if Arc just stuck with his work and got the whole ordeal over with… Arc moved back in, absentmindedly running his tongue over his lips as he stared at Refia’s nuts. Just one of those massive orbs looked like it could produce **far** more than what Arc could manage… That thought lingered in the mage’s head as he ran his tongue over one of Refia’s huge cumtanks. The Monk gave a little grunt, spreading her toned thighs a little wider. Arc took that as an order to continue, and repeated that same motion with his tongue on the other side. More licks followed, each movement of Arc’s tongue slower than the last. The motions of his tongue, once clean and refined, were growing increasingly messy and clumsy. Arc moved in even closer, now occasionally bumping his lips against Refia’s sack as he slurped all over it. With each uncoordinated drag of Arc’s tongue, his soft lips spread further apart, gradually parting against Refia’s balls. Precise and deliberate licks had turned into needy slurps, Arc panting hard against the redhead’s saliva-slathered sack. 

Eventually, Arc’s lips had parted to the point that his mouth was hanging almost totally open. He gave Refia’s sack a few more messy licks… and then, in a surprisingly clean motion, he took one of her balls into his mouth. 

“Nng! Hah, good boy…” Refia groaned, her toes curling as Arc suckled on the heavy orb. Her praise _definitely_ didn’t mean anything to the healer… and yet, he suddenly found himself wishing that he could fit both of those huge cumtanks in his mouth at once. He sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing as they closed in around the fat cum factory. Breathing was starting to become a little tricky — Arc’s mouth was full, so he had to breathe through his nose, but that was made difficult by his inability to stop stuffing it in Refia’s sack.

With a gasp, Arc pulled away. The need for a proper lungful of air had become too great — and yet, the sight of one of Refia’s balls being slightly less loved than the other prompted Arc to move back in. He gave a kiss to the orb he had just polished, then moved on to its sister, wrapping his lips around it and greedily sucking. Cramming both of Refia’s cumtanks into his mouth at once was definitely out of the question; just one of them was a tight fit!

There wasn’t anyone at the tip of Refia’s cock to deal with the flow of precum anymore, and the shestud’s shaft was now covered in the slimy stuff as a result. Her entire package was nice and shiny, a combination of Arc’s saliva and her own arousal. 

“All right, that’s enough,” Refia instructed. Arc peered up at her, still with his mouth full. He drew back an inch, then allowed the plump orb to slip free. Refia pointed to her cock with a grin, then moved both hands back to the mattress. “You’ve got some cleaning to do.”

“R-right,” Arc said, briefly flinching at how needy he sounded. What the heck was that desire doing in his voice? It didn’t belong there! There wasn’t any time to deal with that problem, though — he had a cock to worship. 

Arc gazed up at Refia’s uncut fuckslab, awe and inferiority striking him. No matter how many times he saw that thick breedstaff, it still amazed him. If Arc wrapped a hand around his dick, it was almost completely covered. His fingers couldn’t even reach all the way around Refia’s girth, and both hands together weren’t anywhere near enough to cover her length. Arc’s erections were weak and flexible — even totally erect, his dick was still quite pliant. Refia’s cock, on the other hand, felt like hot Adamantite. What use did a Monk like her have for weapons? She was carrying a meaty club more powerful than any sword right between her legs. 

“Are you gonna stop staring, or are you gonna make me stretch your throat out?” Refia interjected, snapping Arc from another stupor. 

“Sorry, I just…” Arc trailed off. His mind was pulled back to reality, but his gaze hadn’t shifted at all from Refia’s turgid fuckpillar. Refia rolled her eyes and swung her hips, thwacking her cock against Arc and smearing precum over his cheek. The healslut gave a girly little yelp and finally moved up, his mouth hovering over Refia’s veiny rod. The Monk had gone quiet, her eyes locked onto the femboy as she awaited his next move. Moving at an almost unbearably slow pace, Arc parted his lips and began closing the distance between his mouth and Refia’s cock. Seconds dragged on as Arc lowered himself, moving like someone in desperate need of a Haste spell cast on them. 

Then, whatever was holding Arc back seemed to disappear all at once. Right as the tip of Refia’s cock started to pass his lips, Arc pushed his head down and stuffed five inches of shecock into his mouth in a single motion. 

“Fuck!” Refia squeaked, bucking her hips up against the mage. Her thighs had tensed up from the sudden pleasure, nearly closing around Arc’s head. “Gah… We have to talk about your pacing later!” Arc gave a muffled groan, his reply blocked by the throbbing fuckslab filling his mouth. “Whatever,” Refia said with a shrug. “Get on with it~” 

With Refia’s cock covered in prenut, the flavor was overpowering in Arc’s mouth. His tongue, the roof of his mouth, and the insides of his cheeks were all dominated by the rich taste of Refia. At first Arc just stayed in place, breathing hard through his nose as he quivered and tried to get used to the feeling and flavor of the cock filling his mouth. He couldn’t just stay like this though; he’d be there all night if he didn’t get to work! With cock, precum, and saliva filling his mouth, Arc began bobbing his head. He _tried_ to keep his motions clean and precise, but the urge to just submit and fuck his face on Refia’s cock was growing harder to resist. 

“Mmn… Mmph…” Muffled groans and grunts filled the room, the noises occasionally masked by the Enterprise’s creaking. For the most part, Refia was treated to the lewd sound of a healslut futilely trying to maintain composure. Arc’s blowjob was quickly losing its steady rhythm, and now a slimy mixture of saliva and prenut was drooling over Refia’s shaft. He’d moved past the area he was originally focusing on too; his lips had slipped another inch lower. He couldn’t quite manage the entirely of Refia’s cock, but with each encounter he could take a _tiny_ bit more.

“You doin’ okay down there?” Refua hummed. “You’re drooling an awful lot for someone who apparently doesn’t love sucking fat cocks~” Arc didn’t even try to give a retort; stopping to make a muffled reply would mean a few seconds spent not blowing Refia, and that was a few seconds wasted. 

The throbbing between Arc’s lips was growing stronger. Though it was hard to tell with how much Arc was drooling, the flow of precum was getting heavier. His little tongue pressed against the underside of Refia’s cock, running along it as his head bobbed up and down. Arc’s previous efforts of polishing Refia’s balls to a perfect shine were now in vain — they were now covered in that mixture of throatslime and prenut. Normally Arc would’ve been upset to see something he’d put time and effort into go to waste, but at that moment he was lost in a cockdrunk haze. He bobbed his head even faster, his eyes locked onto Refia’s abs. His recent attempt at keeping a steady and clean rhythm suddenly seemed foolish; it was his job as a healer to bring relief to his superiors, and anything that got in the way of his duty was unimportant!

Then, without any warning from Refia, a jet of hot cum splattered the back of Arc’s throat. His eyes widened in surprise and he drew back a few inches, only to be suddenly stopped by Refia grabbing a handful of his hair and holding him in place. Her cock throbbed and pulsed, each mighty movement bringing another spurt of creamy fuckslime. Arc had no choice — he began swallowing, his throat visibly working as he gulped down Refia’s potent payload. Her cum dominated Arc’s tastebuds even further, virtually beating them into submission. It was hard to take his mind off Refia when his mouth was left tasting like her cum for several hours after every ‘healing session.’

Refia pulled Arc further back, the mage gasping for air as soon as that monstrous cock left his mouth. Refia wasn’t done just yet though; the last few spurts of jizz streaked across Arc’s freckled face. He didn’t have the energy to whine; all he could do was slump back when Refia released her grip on his hair. Breathing hard, Arc slowly looked up at the Monk.

“Phew… Thanks for that,” Refia chirped, grinning down at the healer. “I gotta say, your acting just gets worse and worse every time we do this. When are you going to quit pretending that you don’t adore being my cumslut?”

“Sh… shut up…” Arc panted. It wasn’t much of a comeback, but it was the best he could manage given the circumstances. Refia reached behind him, grabbed the hood of his White Mage robes, and used it to wipe off her package. “Hey!” Arc whined, trying to squirm away from Refia to no avail. Once satisfied with her cleanliness, Refia released the healer. She tugged her shorts back up but didn’t bother redressing properly, instead just picking up the rest of her gi and slinging it over her shoulders.

“Now, don’t let me catch you talking about changing Jobs again, ‘kay?” Refia said, giving Arc a sweet smile. “If it looks like you need reminding of your role in this party, I’ll jog your memory as many times as it takes. Buff us in battle, heal our wounds, and empty my balls. Don’t you worry your silly little head about anything else~” She stepped around Arc and walked to the door, opening it and quickly peeking out to check for Luneth or Ingus. Refia looked back at Arc, gave a little wave, and slipped out of his room. 

Arc turned around and slumped back against his bed, his face covered in cum and his hood stained with throatslime and jizz. Refia was so inconsiderate! Now he’d have to go and clean up again, change clothes, give his current robes a wash without anyone seeing…

But first, his achingly hard little cocklette needed some attention. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know how in FFIII, if you got too many levels as a magic class, you'd be stuck with poor HP forever? There was an unused mechanic where if you had too much sex as a White Mage, you'd turn into a bimbo.


End file.
